kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кирби
Кирби (англ. '''Kirby'), в японской версии Каби (яп. カービィ, Kābī)'' — главный герой одноимённой франшизы. Также он иногда появляется в других играх от Nintendo. Он может засасывать своих врагов и выплёвывать их в виде звёзд, а когда он глотает тех врагов, у которых есть необычные способности, то он может получить эту способность сам. Кирби был показан в его собственном аниме, мангах, комиксах и даже в образовательном видео с Марио. Кирби живет в своем белом куполообразном доме в Стране Снов, на своей родной планете Планета Поп Звезда. В его приключениях он путешествует по Планете Поп Звезда, а иногда и по другим звездным системам по разным причинам. Он множество раз спасал свою родину. Дизайн Концепт Кирби был придуман Масахиро Сакураи, разработчиком видеоигр, а затем работником в HAL Laboratory при разработке игры для Game Boy. Изначально он был спрайтом маленького шарика для игры, первоначально под названием «Twinkle Popo» (テ ィ ン ク ル · ポ ポ - Мерцающий Попо). Со временем Сакураи увлекся этим спрайтом и предпочел сделать его протагонистом игры, для которой он предназначался, поэтому Кирби стал звездой своей первой игры. После этого, Кирби некоторое время был известен, как ポ ポ ポ (Попопо). Позже его переименовали в Кирби, а игра стала называться 星 の カ ー ビ ィ (Hoshi no Kābī) в Японии, что означает «Звезда Кирби». Для Северной Америки и большинства других стран первая игра про розового пушистика получила название Kirby's Dream Land. Оригинальное имя Кирби, Попопо, было потом упомянуто в Kirby Mass Attack, поскольку действие происходит на Островах Попопо. Сакураи был глубоко вовлечен во время разработки аниме Кирби, известного под тем же именем (星 の カ ー ビ ィ - Hoshi no Kābī) в Японии и получившее название Kirby: Right Back at Ya! в Северной Америке. Когда его спросили о том, что рассматривалось во время дизайна Кирби в аниме, ответ от Nintendo заключался в том, что, помимо рассмотрения легкости окрашивания рисунка, Кирби должен был быть легко запоминающимся и легко узнаваемым. Имя Когда Кирби получил свое имя, неизвестно, так как сам Масахиро Сакураи сказал, что он не помнит, как Кирби получил своё имя. Однако есть несколько теорий насчёт этого: Считается, что Кирби, возможно, был назван в честь Kirby Corporation, которая производит пылесосы, т. к. Кирби имеет способность к засасыванию всего подряд, как пылесос. Другая теория заключается в том, что он, возможно, был назван в честь адвоката Nintendo - Джона Кирби из Latham & Watkins LLP, который защитил Nintendo от иска об авторском праве, поданного Universal Studios, по поводу сходства Донки Конга с Кинг Конгом. Сигеро Миямото говорил, что последняя теория частично объясняет, почему имя Кирби было выбрано из списка кандидатов, хотя Кирби не был назван в честь Джона Кирби. Он также отметил иронию, что внешность Кирби симпатична, а начало его имени имеет жестковатую согласную, которая не соответствует японской общей практике сопоставления мягкого имени с симпатичными персонажами. Цвет ]] Сакураи сделал Кирби розовым, когда он задумывал своего персонажа. Это противоречило пожеланиям Сигеро Миямото, который хотел, чтобы Кирби был жёлтым. До того, как Nintendo of Japan остановилась на предпочтении Сакурая сделать Кирби розовым, в Соединенных Штатах, где Nintendo of America имела некоторую путаницу в отношении того, какого цвета должен был быть Кирби, они остановились на белом цвете, основываясь на внешности своего спрайта на экране Game Boy. В то время, как японские обложка и арты изображают розового Кирби, арты, буклет, обложка и даже телевизионную рекламу Kirby's Dream Land в Америке изображали Кирби белого цвета. К счастью, это произошло только с Kirby's Dream Land, поскольку путаница была устранена до того, как был выпущен сиквел. Однако предпочтение Миямото сделать Кирби жёлтым не было полностью проигнорировано, так как всякий раз, когда второй игрок играет за второго Кирби, его цвет становится жёлтым. Озвучка Кирби озвучен Макико Омото в играх про него и в серии игр Super Smash Bros.. Её голос Кирби также есть в оригинальной японской версии аниме Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. В английском дубляже его голос также не был изменён (за исключением одной сцены в первом эпизоде из-за изменения имён других персонажей. В этом случае его озвучивала Эми Бирнбаум). Омото считает работу над голосом Кирби и с командами в его играх и аниме отличным опытом. Образовательное видео с участием Кирби и Марио, которое вышло в 1993 году является проектом, где Кирби не озвучивала Омото. Майюми Танака озвучила Кирби в этом видео. Описание Внешность Кирби — это маленькое розовое сферическое существо с двумя короткими руками, двумя красными ногами и двумя овальными чёрными глазками со слабым оттенком синего в нижней части глаз. Щеки Кирби не были показаны до Kirby's Adventure, где они появились как две черные полоски артах. В последующих играх до Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards они были изображены в виде трех красных диагональных линий, хотя обычно они всегда были сплошными красными овалами в играх (за исключением Kirby's Dream Land 2, где их на его спрайте не было). Тело Кирби мягкое и гибкое, что позволяет ему становится плоским или расширяться, как воздушный шарик. Официально его рост составляет 20 сантиметров (8 дюймов) в высоту, но игры серии Super Smash Bros. показывают его рост примерно в три фута по сравнению с другими персонажами. Его вес неизвестен, хотя несколько эпизодов аниме и Super Smash Bros. показывают, что он достаточно лёгкий, и его можно легко носить. У Кирби нет формы скелета и зубов. Последний факт подтверждается в эпизоде аниме — A Dental Dilemma, где Харди не мог найти зубы Кирби для их чистки. Его внешность с течением времени совсем немного изменилась, его руки и тело стали более округлыми, а его черты лица более определялись большими глазами. Новый дизайн используется во всех последующих играх. Что касается появления Кирби на обложках и некоторых артов, есть явление, которое поклонники называют "Сердитый Кирби". По какой-то причине, Nintendo of America решила изображать глаза Кирби на североамериканских обложках игр как можно более агрессивнее, чем его обычное мягкое выражение лица, начиная с Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. С Kirby Super Star Ultra и Kirby's Epic Yarn такого не происходит. То же самое произошло с рекламными материалами для Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Тем не менее, даже японская обложка для Kirby: Triple Deluxe, а также Kirby: Planet Robobot показывают явно сердитый взгляд Кирби. Возраст и пол [[Файл:Kirbyinanime.png|thumb|left|Кирби внутри звездолёта в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] Возраст и пол Кирби никогда не были точно названы японскими источниками, хотя это правило было нарушено, когда в западной аудитории его назвали "Проворным маленьким мальчиком" (spry little boy) в английском мануале для Kirby's Dream Land. В большинстве переводов, Кирби называют мужскими местоимениями. Предполагая, что Кирби гетероморфен, это будет больше соответствовать намеку на любовную линию между Кирби и Риббон в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, где Риббон целует Кирби в щеку в хорошей концовке, заставляя его покраснеть. Влюбленность Кирби в ЧуЧу в неканоничной манге также может означать, что Кирби - мальчик. В аниме, где он более или менее действует как маленький ребёнок, его сверстники - Тифф и Тафф иногда называют его "ребёнком" (в японской версии Мета Рыцарь подразумевает, что он ребёнок, когда он говорит Тифф, что он родился ещё на 200 лет раньше). Наряду с его высоким голосом и неразборчивой речью подразумевается, что Кирби ещё очень молод. Личность [[Файл:KSSU_wink.png|thumb|Кирби в Kirby Super Star Ultra]] Кирби в значительной степени невинен, жизнерадостен и позитивен. Он любит помогать другим; в этапе Dyna Blade из Kirby Super Star он сам кормит птенцов Дайны Блейд (хотя и выражает досаду, прежде чем перетащить их к Виспи Вудсу, чтобы они ели упавшие яблоки с веток дерева) и учит их летать. Было показано, что у него есть чувство справедливости и он не пощадит кого-то, кто представляет опасность для окружающих, о чем свидетельствуют его битвы против финальных боссов. На протяжении многих опасностей, которых он переживает, выяснилось, что он смел и практически постоянно нейтрален. Это особенно заметно в The Subspace Emissary. В аниме он не испытывает никакой неприязни к кому-либо, даже к Королю Дидиди или Эскаргуну, которые в основном вызывают беды для него и в основном всех тех, кого он встречает. В то время как Кирби имеет храбрость и чувство справедливости, он часто подозревает Короля Дидиди в качестве виновника злодеяния, например, в начале Kirby: Squeak Squad. Кирби иногда демонстрировал свою импульсивность и мог быстро начать бой. Он также охотно откликнулся на призыв Дидиди устроить на матч-реванш и напал на Теневого Кирби не подумав. Это безрассудство часто может привести его к неприятностям или вызвать у него проблемы (например, когда он случайно выпустил Кошмара после победы над Дидиди в Kirby's Adventure и его ремейке). Личность Кирби в Kirby's Avalanche отличается. Здесь он изображен несколько грубым. Это особенно заметно в его встрече с Виспи Вудсом, где, несмотря на то, что последний предупреждал его не наступать на его корни, Кирби наступает на корень, а затем начинает говорить, что хочет яблочного пирога, и в встрече со Сквиши он говорит ему "Иди в чужие дела, Сквиши..." (Go meddle in someone else's affairs, Squishy...), перебивая его. Однако эта игра считается неканоничной. Аппетит thumb|[[Клубничный тортик Кирби]] Кирби больше всего любит есть. Любимая еда Кирби — помидоры, в частности, Максимальные Томаты, потому что они полностью восстанавливают его здоровье в играх. В аниме нет помидоров. Вместо этого Кирби ест арбузы. Аппетит Кирби к еде огромен (но у него есть свои пределы); он может съесть целый стол еды и всё ещё хотеть есть. Кирби предпочитает определенные продукты, но он ест почти все. В аниме, так как Кэппи знают об этом, они приглашают его на ужин, когда у них есть оставшаяся еда, а Таггл часто отдает ему целые груды просроченной пищи. В то время как Кэппи делают это для своего удобства, чем для выгоды Кирби, розовый пушистик не понимает их и, похоже, не возражает, так как истёкший срок годности пищи не причиняет ему никакого вреда. Даже пища, достаточно горячая, чтобы заставить его дышать огнем. Но есть что-то, что он не любит есть, например, пироги Белли Бастера из аниме, Мариэлей из Kirby's Dream Land 3 или ядовитые яблоки Виспи Вудса. Также он не может съесть огромный булыжник или бомбу, поскольку они причиняют ему вред. Речь Кирби знает только несколько слов. Большая часть его речи косвенная, в виде монологов в мануалах. Иногда он может говорить "Привет" (Hi) в играх, включая серию игр Super Smash Bros. и Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Если изображается разговор Кирби с другим персонажем, он часто бывает в виде текстовых панелей или дикторского текста. Кирби изображен как грубый и умный в американском аналоге игры Puyo Puyo под названием Kirby's Avalanche, но, несмотря на то, что она была разработана HAL Laboratory, она никогда не была выпущена в Японии и не считается каноном. В играх Кирби повествует о функциях определенных копированных способностей в меню паузы в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror и Kirby: Squeak Squad. В Kirby's Super Star Stacker он дает короткие описания различных опций меню, когда они подсвечиваются. Самый длинный разговор Кирби, который когда-либо был, есть в Kirby's Star Stacker, где он объясняет правила игры, а также краткие описания игрового процесса, если этого ещё не сделал Король Дидиди. Кирби говорит имена определенных атак, когда он использует копируемую способность противника в серии игр Super Smash Bros., например слегка исковерканный Falcon Punch Капитана Сокола. В аниме Масахиро Сакураи в начале процесса настаивал на том, что Кирби не будет говорить в нём, так как это делает персонажа более привлекательным. Самое распространенное слово, которое говорит Кирби в аниме - "Пойо", что не имеет значения, но это слово позволяет ему использовать свой голос таким образом, чтобы он передавал свои эмоции, фактически не говоря ничего понятного. Кирби иногда говорит названия своих особых атак в японской версии, названия определенных продуктов и иногда повторяет имена и некоторые слова, которые он слышит, такие как юки (снег) или суика (арбуз). Также Кирби любит петь, когда получает копируемую способность "Певец". Усиленный голос позволяет уничтожать противников; Одна удачная атака Кирби с этой способностью смогла разрушить замок Короля Дидиди в эпизоде Abusement Park. Хотя реакция аудитории Кирби говорит о том, что он плохо поёт, но Кирби, похоже, не придаёт этому большего значения. Остальное Несмотря на его импульсивность, он относительно умный, о чем свидетельствует его систематическое уничтожение Алебарды в Revenge of Meta Knight и его общая находчивость в The Subspace Emissary. Он также стремится помочь всем, кто не является явным врагом, что является частью его невинной личности, которая эксплуатируется некоторыми персонажами. Когда дело доходит до еды, Кирби может быть настолько сосредоточен на ней, что ему становится безразлично на свою собственную безопасность, как это было показано в эпизоде Cooking Up Trouble. Ему нужно много усилий, чтобы противостоять своему аппетиту, но у него есть определенная сдержанность в отношении самого себя. В Super Smash Bros. Melee, в описании его трофея было написано, что он «чрезвычайно опытный техник», но до Kirby: Planet Robobot, сам Кирби никогда не делал ничего особенно, связанного с техникой. Способности Засасывание врагов thumbОдной из особенностей Кирби является засасывание врагов. Эта способность доступна практически в каждом стандартном платформе этой франшизы, за исключением Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby Mass Attack. Мануал к Kirby: Squeak Squad приписывает эту способность к «мощным легким», хотя Кирби просто очень широко открывает рот и всасывает много воздуха, таким образом больше напоминая пылесос, чем обычное дыхание. Традиционно, Кирби может делать это неограниченное количество времени, но в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror он утомляется после этого и должен сделать короткий перерыв. В этой игре также есть Super Inhale, где после вдоха в течение нескольких секунд эта способность становится более мощной и Кирби сможет всасывать большие объекты. Super Inhale возвращается в Kirby: Squeak Squad и становится ещё мощнее в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, где он может засосать каменные блоки, больших врагов или сразу нескольких маленьких врагов. В той же игре Кирби может засосать других игроков, играющих за разноцветных Кирби, чтобы забрать их копируемую способность. В Kirby: Triple Deluxe Кирби получает копируемую способность, известную как Гипернова, если он прикоснётся к Чудо-фрукту, что позволит ему засасывать такие вещи, как деревья, или предметы из камня или металла более чем в два раза больше самого пушистика. Гипернова позволяет Кирби засасывать почти всё и выплёвывать это. Во всех играх, кроме Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Кирби не может засасывать врагов и объекты под водой. Копируемые Способности thumb|left|Кирби получил копируемую способность "Меч"Втянув что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, Кирби может либо проглотить его, либо выплюнуть его в виде звезды. Начиная с Kirby's Adventure, Кирби способен копировать способности, если игрок решил проглотить врага с особыми атаками. В Kirby's Adventure Копирование Способностей позволяют Кирби подражать любому врагу, которого он проглотил. В последующих играх, таких как Kirby Super Star, каждая Копируемая Способность имеет несколько атак. В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Кирби может комбинировать Копируемые Способности, съедая сразу двух врагов. В ранних играх Копируемые Способности сильно не меняли внешний вид Кирби, кроме того, что его цвет меняется на оранжевый или голубой, или на оружие для таких Копируемых Способностей, как Меч или Молот. В Kirby Super Star впервые появились головные уборы для Копируемых Способностей, из-за которых теперь можно различать способности или отдалённо догадаться, что делает эта способность, например горящая тиара для Копируемой Способности "Огонь", тиара со льдом для способности "Лёд" или кепка с шипами для способности "Игла". В Kirby's Dream Land 3 и Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, несмотря на то, что они вышли позже Kirby Super Star, нет головных уборов для определённых способностей, возможно из-за того, что в создании этих игр не принимал участие Масахиро Сакураи. В Kirby Super Star также есть помощники. Если Кирби пожертвует свою Копируемую Способность, появится помощник - дружелюбная (к игроку) версия противника, которого Кирби ранее проглотил. Помощники имеют ту же функцию, что и Гуи в Kirby's Dream Land 3. Помощником может управлять игра или второй игрок. Эта способность появляется ещё раз в ремейке Kirby Super Star - Kirby Super Star Ultra. Помощники должны были быть в не вышедшей игре - Kirby GCN, где Кирби мог вызвать сразу три помощника. Они также появляются в Kirby Star Allies. В Kirby's Dream Land, Кирби использует засасывание врагов только для атаки Звёздный Плевок. Есть определенные бонусы, которые он может собирать, например, Лист Мяты (Сладкая Картошка в Японии), который позволяет Кирби атаковать неограниченным количеством пучков из сжатого воздуха в течение ограниченного времени. Также есть Супер-острые Карри (Острые Карри в игре), которые имеют тот же эффект, что и Лист Мяты, но он позволяет пушистику атаковать огненными шарами или просто дышать огнём в течении ограниченного времени. Кирби может собирать еду или другие специальные предметы, такие как леденцы неуязвимости, которые дают ему полезные эффекты, такие как исцеление или временная неуязвимость. Остальные техники Как было описано выше, у Кирби есть мягкое и гибкое тело, с помощью которого он может стать плоским или раздуться, как воздушный шарик, при этом он быстро возвращается в первоначальную форму. Он может летать, раздувшись до состояния воздушного шарика и, махая руками в таком состоянии, он может передвигаться по воздуху. Он способен выдыхать сжатые пучки воздуха после полёта, используя их в качестве атаки. Эта атака известна как "Воздушная Пушка". В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, серии игр Super Smash Bros. и Kirby Air Ride - способность Кирби летать ограничена. Когда Кирби находится под водой, большинство его Копируемых Способностей не работают. Он может выдыхать большие водные пузыри в одном из четырех направлений, если у него нет способности "Меч", "Молот", "Зонтик" или несколько других способностей, которые могут использоваться под водой. "Водяная Пушка" работает так же, как и "Воздушная Пушка", но Кирби не нужно вдыхать воздух заранее. В Kirby's Return to Dream Land Копируемая Способность "Вода" усиливает атаку "Водяной Пушки", позволяя Кирби нанести больше урона врагам. Во всех играх после Kirby's Adventure, Кирби может атаковать скольжением, нанося незначительный урон. Эта атака является базовой, поэтому её можно использовать даже не имея Копируемой Способности. В Kirby & The Amazing Mirror и Kirby: Squeak Squad, если Кирби атакует скольжением вниз по склону, он будет катиться вниз. Скольжение бесполезно против большинства боссов и мини-боссов. В большинстве игр прыжок Кирби может быть использован в качестве атаки головой. Эта атака позволяет Кирби уничтожать Звездные блоки, которые находятся над его головой. В некоторых играх Кирби таким образом может нанести урон врагам. Враги с большим количеством здоровья в Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra часто требуют нескольких ударов головой. Враги Kirby's Dream Land 3 уничтожаются с одного удара головой, а противники из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - двумя. Кирби наносит наибольшее количество урона, когда он только что прыгнул и наиболее уязвим в пике своего прыжка. В Kirby Super Star и его ремейке, Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby: Triple Deluxe, у Кирби есть движение, называемое защитой, которое позволяет ему защищаться от вражеских атак и не получать никакого урона. Когда вы играете с несколькими игроками в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, командная атака, которая создаёт большой энергетический шар, выполняется двумя или более персонажами, которые защищаются и сразу же выходят из этого состояния одновременно в течении определенного количества времени. Он также может использовать обычный луч в Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra рядом с помощниками, чтобы вернуть их в состояние предмета, который Кирби может съесть и получить пожертвленную ранее Копируемую Способность. В тех же играх он может избавиться от своей Копируемой Способности и бросить её в виде предмета, которого могут коснуться помощники, чтобы изменить свой внешний вид и способности. Это также может спасти помощника от смерти, если у него закончилось здоровье. Kirby Super Star и некоторые последующие игры имеют функцию, в которой Кирби и другие играемые персонажи могут делиться друг с другом едой, чтобы восстановить здоровье друг-другу. Это делается одним персонажем, касающегося еды и касанием другого, которому нужно восстановить здоровье в течение нескольких секунд, после съедания еды. Из-за того, что это больше напоминает поцелуй двух персонажей, появилось множество пародий. Например, в японской манге есть момент, где Кирби и Чокнутый целуют друг друга, когда они были сильно ранены. Буклет Kirby Super Star Ultra относится к этой функции, как к "передаче еды лицом к лицу". В Kirby's Dream Land 3 Кирби может вызывать Гуи, который выполняет те же функции, что и помощники в Kirby Super Star. Призыв Гуи уменьшает максимальное здоровье Кирби на 1. Кирби может съесть Гуи, когда ему нужно восстановить максимальное здоровье. В аниме, Кирби является удивительно быстрым бегуном. В эпизоде Dark and Stormy Knight, он может бежать достаточно быстро, чтобы бежать по воде и добежать до горизонта за считанные секунды. Также в серии Beware: Whispy Woods! было объяснено, что то, что Кирби съедает, попадает в другое измерение. Кирби также может бежать намного быстрее, чем обычно, в Gourmet Race из Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra, точно так же, как и Король Дидиди. В Kirby: Planet Robobot говорится, что Кирби имеет силу, равную бесконечной и эта сила позволяет ему изменить внешний вид Брони Захватчиков и её способности, чтобы Броня Робобот смогла копировать способности, как Кирби. В Kirby's Dream Land 2 и Kirby's Dream Land 3 появляются Животные Друзья. Кирби может синхронизировать свою Копируемую Способность с Животным Другом, выполняя абсолютно разные действия для каждого из животных, имея только одну способность. Раса :Основная статья: Кирби (существа) Раса Кирби является частым объектом разногласий в его фэндоме. В отличие от многих других талисманов видеоигр, таких как Линк, являющийся Хилианом или Пикачу, являющимся Покемоном, вид Кирби никогда не получал официального названия, но поклонники обычно ссылаются на его виды как на "пушистики", "паффы" или просто как "Кирби". В то время как Кирби - тот, кто уделяет наибольшее внимание, он не единственный в своём виде. Есть свидетельства существования других существ его вида, замеченных в конце Kirby's Dream Land и его ремейке Spring Breeze из Kirby Super Star. Хотя это официально не подтверждено, Мета Рыцарь предположительно относится к этой расе, из-за почти идентичных черт лица, незначительных различий в строении тела и его размере. В Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land и Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, игроки играют в разных игровых режимах за разноцветных Кирби. В случае последнего, это результат того, что Кирби был разделён на четверо Тёмным Мета Рыцарем. В основном, представители всех видов выглядят одинаково, но иногда имеют другой цвет кожи, глаз, или ног. Когда речь не идет о видах Кирби в родовом смысле, термин "Kirbys" (иногда "Kirbies") обычно относится только к одному персонажу, который не кто иной, как сам Кирби. Хотя он может быть разделен на несколько отдельных сущностей, они все являются его частью. В английском мануале к Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, термин "Kirbys" используется в определенных местах, чтобы проиллюстрировать особенность одновременного использования четырех Кирби разных цветов в игре. Термин "Dream Lander" относится к любому жителю Страны Снов. Кирби - Dream Lander, как Король Дидиди, Мета Рыцарь, Уоддл Ди и все остальные. В биографии Super Smash Bros. Brawl говорится, что Кирби является гражданином Страны Снов. В английском дубляже аниме, принадлежность Кирби к Звёздным Воинам иногда воспринимается, как его раса. Это понятие является неверным, так как другие персонажи часто говорят что-то вроде "Кирби - Звёздный Воин". Раса Кирби - не Звёздный Воин. "Звёздный Воин" - это термин, используемый в аниме для описания группы легендарных воинов многих рас. Термины "Warp Star Knight" и "Warp Star Warrior" использовались только в рекламах, где они переведены совсем неправильно, и такие термины никогда не используются ни в одной игре, ни в аниме. В Kirby's Dream Land 3 появляется таинственный персонаж под названием Батамон. Они напоминают Кирби, только с более приплюснутой формой тела и другим выражением лица и уникальны тем, что игрок почти никогда не может напрямую контактировать с ними. Они всегда видны, проходя мимо стен или потолков за пределами Кирби, за исключением одного этапа в Cloudy Park, где Кирби может продолжить мимо выхода и войти в контакт с ним. Отношения Кирби не так сильно привязан к другим обитателям Страны Снов, как остальные, как например Король Дидиди со своими Уоддл Ди, или Мета Рыцарь со своими Мета-Рыцарями. В играх, в мирное время в Стране Снов, Кирби либо спит на травяном поле, либо ест что-то вместо того, чтобы проводить с кем-то большинство времени. Когда Страна Снов нуждается в помощи, Кирби обычно путешествует в одиночку, однако он иногда получает помощь в виде Животных Друзей в Kirby's Dream Land 2 и Kirby's Dream Land 3, небольшой команды в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и Kirby's Return to Dream Land, и иногда помощников в Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra и Kirby Star Allies. Другие Кирби В одиночной игре, где дополнительные Кирби управляются компьютером, все существующие Кирби являются частью самого Кирби, за исключением Kirby Air Ride, так что каждый из них помогает друг другу, и они делят еду между собой. В мультиплеере и в некоторых мини-играх, таких как Bomb Rally, Кирби имеют некое подобие дружеского соперничества между собой, поскольку такова природа мини-игр, однако некоторые действия, проводимые ими, такие как разрушение Воздушного Транспорта друг друга и метание бомб друг в друга, чтобы посмотреть у кого она взорвётся, не выглядят довольно-таки "дружескими". В мультиплеере игры Kirby's Dream Course, Кирби и Киби соревнуются друг с другом, чтобы войти в лунку для гольфа первыми. В любом случае, ни один Кирби не испытывает истинной неприязни друг к другу. Король Дидиди :Основная статья: Король Дидиди Король Дидиди - заклятый враг и союзник Кирби, и между ними двумя есть давняя неприязнь и некое отношение любви-ненависти, которые выработались в течении многих игр в серии. В играх, Король Дидиди не такой узкомыслящий, как в аниме, однако и он не без минусов. По случайности, большинство искренних злодеяний Короля Дидиди связаны с кражей чего-то, ассоциируемого со звёздами: он украл все звёзды на небе Страны Снов в Kirby's Dream Course, взял одну из частей Мистера Звезды для себя в Kirby Super Star Stacker, украл Сверкающие Звёзды у жителей Страны Снов и спрятал их, и разбил Звёздный Жезл в Kirby's Adventure и его ремейке, что создаёт некую иронию между Кирби и его отношению с Королём Дидиди, т. к. звёзды в основном ассоциируются с Кирби. Причины, по которым он это делает, не так всегда очевидны (обычно есть одна веская), но иногда они сводятся до чистого эгоизма или того факта, что он просто хочет напакостить, как, например, заставить уставшего Кирби соревноваться с ним в Gourmet Race. В те моменты, когда Король Дидиди проявлял искренне злые намерения, он был под чьим-то контролем. В другие моменты, когда Кирби и Король Дидиди приходят к несогласию, это когда Дидиди берёт ситуацию под контроль своими жёсткими методами, такими как разбиванию Звёздного Жезла, а затем принятию ванны в водах Фонтана Снов, и Кирби не даёт Королю Дидиди объясниться, перед тем, как Кирби отменяет то, что Король Дидиди сделал ради благой причины. Несмотря на их частые и короткие враждебные моменты, Король Дидиди уважает Кирби, но это не останавливает Дидиди от попыток победить Кирби в бою или решить исход их вражды, и он принимает особые меры в Revenge of the King в Kirby Super Star Ultra, чтобы сделать это. Король Дидиди намного более враждебен по отношению к Кирби в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. В большинстве эпизодов, по какой-то причине он дозволяет Кирби присутствовать в его замке с Тифф, Таффом, Сэром Эбрумом и Леди Лайк, но никогда не оставляет попыток придумать новый способ о том, как избавиться от розового существа. Этого не было заметно почти до конца аниме в серии D'Preciation Day, что Дидиди раскрывает, что у него имеется то же уважение к Кирби, как и в играх, где он выплакал своё сердце, когда решил, что на самом деле убил Кирби, доведя свои схемы до крайности, чтобы усилить вражду между ними обоими. Мета Рыцарь :Основная статья: Мета Рыцарь Невозможно точно предсказать, что Мета Рыцарь хочет сделать с Кирби. В Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, кажется, что Мета Рыцарь хочет остановить Кирби, как и все, поскольку Король Дидиди доверил ему часть Звёздного Жезла, и всюду насылает Мета-Рыцарей против Кирби, но иногда он кидает ему Леденец Неуязвимости. В поздних играх, мотивации Мета Рыцаря направлены чисто на благо Страны Снов, когда сюжет раскрывается до конца, но иногда они сталкивают себя и Кирби против друг друга, поскольку Мета Рыцарь не объясняет свои действия. Когда Кирби всё же сталкивается с Мета Рыцарем в битве по какой-то причине, он предлагает Кирби меч, чтобы вооружиться перед боем, чтобы показать, что он - честный боец. В более поздних играх, Мета Рыцарь стал активно помогать Кирби или получать от него помощь. Мета Рыцарь объединился с Кирби, чтобы помочь Маголору в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, и Кирби освободил его от контроля Инь-Ярна и Сьюзи в Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby: Planet Robobot, соответственно. Единственный раз, когда Мета Рыцарь играет роль злодея - это Revenge of Meta Knight во время событий Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra. Он поднимает Алебарду в воздух и пытается завоевать Страну Снов, чтобы силой покончить с ленивым образом жизни его обитателей. Кирби срывает его планы и отправляет Алебарду на дно Секретного Моря, но несмотря на большую личную потерю, он не держит никакой обиды на Кирби во всех последующих встречах, а если держит, то он это не показывает. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Мета Рыцарь является Звёздным Воином, как и Кирби, и его цель - научить розового пушистика овладеть всеми способностями, чтобы он когда-нибудь смог победить Кошмара. И на самом деле, Мета Рыцарь стал прислужником Короля Дидиди после великой войны с Кошмаром, чтобы он в секрете смог построить Алебарду и дождаться молодого Звёздного Воина. Иногда Дидиди приказывает ему сразиться с Кирби, и когда он это делает, то только чтобы увидеть ограничения в навыках Кирби. Его методы могут быть жёсткими, как однажды указала Тифф, но поскольку это единственный пример обучения Звёздных Воинов, неизвестно, все ли они тренируются в таких условиях, которые, хоть это и спорно, но являются эффективными. Гуи :Основная статья: Гуи Гуи является комком дружелюбной Тёмной Материи. За исключением катсцен в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Кирби в основном одинок, но он был виден рыбачащим вместе с Гуи во вступительном ролике Kirby's Dream Land 3 до нападения Тёмной Материи, так что Гуи, предположительно, является одним из его близких друзей. Гуи был впервые замечен в Kirby's Dream Land 2, но его роль была незначительной - он иногда может быть найден в мешках после битвы с мини-боссом, и только восстанавливает здоровье Кирби, когда съеден. В Kirby's Dream Land 3, Кирби может призвать Гуи как помощника ценой 2 ед. здоровья; компьютер или второй игрок управляет Гуи, или Кирби может съесть Гуи ради 2 ед. здоровья в любое время, из-за чего Гуи кажется чем-то вроде еды для Кирби точно так же, как и другом. Тифф :Основная статья: Тифф Тифф - персонаж, появляющийся только в аниме, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Она является первой, кого Кирби встретил после крушения на Поп Звезду. Тифф была заинтригована представлением о Звёздных Воинах и факте, что один из них прибудет в Деревню Кэппи, но первое впечатление, которое произвёл на неё Кирби, не было тем, что она ожидала. После того, как Кирби спасает её от падения насмерть в овраг, она быстро приняла его. Большую часть времени, Тифф относится к Кирби как старшая сестра, но она называет его просто другом. Она помогла ему поселиться в Деревне Кэппи и защищает его от его сверстников (Таффа, Иру, Спайкхеда и Хони), которые не очень внимательны к его возрасту и возможностям. Именно она предложила построить Кирби дом после того, как Король Дидиди срывает все её попытки найти место жительства для Кирби. Поскольку Кирби слишком мал, чтобы призвать Варп Звезду сам, Тифф - единственная, кто может это сделать, т. к. она любит его больше всех. В то время как она дружелюбна по отношению к остальным, особенно к Кирби, ей тяжело простить и ещё тяжелее забыть, когда дело касается коварных схем Короля Дидиди и Эскаргуна. Её интеллект и прошлая история с Дидиди часто заставляют её подозревать, что Король Дидиди затеял что-то нехорошее, когда другие начинают ему доверять, и её способность обнаруживать больше о его планах делают конечное сражение Кирби с монстром (или монстрами) намного проще. Она иногда становится нетерпеливой с неспособностью Кирби позаботиться о себе в простейших ситуациях, и иногда срывается на него, только потому что её вспыльчивость берёт верх. Она сначала имела подозрения, что цели Мета Рыцаря пересекались с целями Короля Дидиди, но её подозрения были опровергнуты, когда Мета Рыцарь спас её и Кирби несколько раз. В основном она ценит объяснения, которые Мета Рыцарь даёт насчёт способностей Кирби и Варп Звезды, но придирается к жестоким методам Мета Рыцаря по улучшению качеств Кирби, которые включают в себя буквальную борьбу за жизнь. Появления Игры thumb|left|Кирби в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Кирби — главный герой всех игр франшизы Kirby, большинство из которых являются платформерами. Он родом с Планеты Поп Звезда, где он живет в куполообразном доме в Стране Снов. Он обычно должен спасать её от злодеев, которые её атакует, иногда путешествуя по другим местностям Поп Звезды и даже планетам. Часто, ближе к концу игры, Кирби получает финальное оружие, чтобы сразиться с финальным боссом и главным антагонистом игры. Аниме В аниме Кирби изображается несколько иначе, чем в играх. Он более глупый и трусливый, часто убегающий от битв, пока ему не прикажут сражаться, и его легко заманивают в ловушки, просто болтая арбуз над ним. Пример его трусливости можно увидеть в эпизоде Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure, где в отличие от игр, Дайна Блейд является агрессором, а Кирби просто пытается выжить. Эти различия в личности могут быть связаны с уменьшенным возрастом Кирби в аниме, подразумевая, что он по сути является ребенком. thumb|left|250px|Кирби в аниме Несмотря на эти различия, другие аспекты остаются неизменными. Он очень дружелюбный, милый и полезный, никогда не обижается и всегда прощает тех, кто заставляли его злиться на них. Кирби по прежнему так же решителен, как и в играх, наблюдая за механической собакой, как старший брат за младшим, и отказ отказываться от любой задачи независимо от того, насколько она может быть трудной. Фактически, его соседом по комнате является Токкори, который беспокоит всех в городе, но Кирби предпочитает жить с ним и никогда не проявляет никакого раздражения к нему. В эпизоде Kirby Takes the Cake, воспоминания Кирби показывают, что некоторые люди (помимо пищи) могут много значить для него. Когда они не относятся к нему так же хорошо, как обычно, и он не знает почему, он не озвучивает свои мысли и не обвиняет их, но он может быть очень огорчен собой. В Beware: Whispy Woods! и Don't Bank on It, всё, что Кирби съедает, попадает в какое-то измерение. В Beware: Whispy Woods!, Кирби путешествует внутри себя и обрабатывает то, что он проглотил. Он также может заставить себя выплюнуть предметы, которые он съел, например, яблоко Виспи Вудса. Тифф думает, что Кирби, возможно, был монстром, созданным NightMare Enterprises во время разговора между Таффом и Кабу в Kirby's Duel Role, но ни одно другое событие в франшизе не подтверждает или не опровергает то, что Кирби был кем-то создан. Манга и комиксы Манга по франшизе Kirby никогда не была выпущена за пределами Японии. Вторая по продолжительности серия манги называется Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives In Pupupu, написанная Хирокадзу Хикава и опубликованная в мае 1995 года. Другая манга - комедия 4koma (четырехпанельная манга) на основе некоторых игр. У них всех есть различные темы и шутки, несмотря на то, что у них разные создатели. Также практически в каждой манге Кирби разборчиво говорит на японском, а не на своём особом языке. Несколько немецких комиксов, выпущенных в журналах Nintendo Power, показывают, что Кирби - детектив, а Король Дидиди - его друг. Кирби дружит с синей рыбой (не Кайном), доносчиком, который работает в баре "Синяя Рыба" с другими синими рыбами. Его Животные Друзья - Рик, Ку и Кайн появляются в немецких комиксах в качестве домашних животных, а также Кирби с красным бантом и парой красных высоких каблуков, является якобы одной из подруг Кирби. В одном комиксе Кирби встречается с Лоло, Лала и Лулу - главными героями Adventures of Lolo от HAL Laboratory. Эти комиксы были рекламными объявлениями, сообщающие о скором выходе игр про Кирби в Германии. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Обратите внимание, что зелёный цвет доступен только в командных битвах, и не может быть использован в свободном режиме.]] .]] .]] и Wii U.]] Кирби появился в каждой игре из серии Super Smash Bros. Он сохраняет большинство способностей из своей родной серии, таких как засасывание врагов и использование копируемых способностей (таких, как Боец, Захват/Суплес, Ниндзя, Камень, Молот и Йо-йо) без необходимости копировать их у врагов. Кирби может надувать себя и летать в этой игре, но он может взмахнуть руками только шесть раз перед тем, как, судя по всему, накопленный воздух уходит из тела и он падает. Он не может взлететь снова, пока не прикоснётся к земле. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, вместе с Джиглипаффом и Мистером Game & Watch, Кирби является персонажем, чья внешность не меняется с Super Smash Bros. Melee. После того, как Кирби засасывает другого бойца, он может проглотить его, нажав на кнопку вниз или B, что даёт ему шляпу или костюм бойца, а также позволяет использовать нейтральную особую атаку проглоченного бойца вместо своей собственной нейтральной особой атакой. Большинство из способностей содержит отсылки к копируемым способностям Кирби получает в своих играх: например, Огненное Дыхание Боузера и Огнемёт Чаризарда действуют подобно способности "Огонь", парка Альпинистов напоминает ту, что Кирби носит со способностью "Мороз", и Лазер R.O.B.а рикошетит от наклонных поверхностей, подобно способности "Лазер". Внешность и атака, скопированная у R.O.B.а, напоминают способность "Лазер". Если Кирби засосёт и проглотит другого Кирби, это только нанесёт другому Кирби незначительный урон, но если он проглотит другого Кирби со способностью, то он её украдёт. Другие способности, такие как Камень и Боец, уже введены в его обычные атаки. В Super Smash Bros. Melee, он получил две новые атаки: рывковую атаку, основанную на его способности "Горение", и атаку, в которой он взмахивает большим молотом, подобно способности "Молот". Последняя является его сторонней особой атакой - четвёртой особой атакой, добавленной в Super Smash Bros. Melee. Атаки из способностей "Ниндзя", "Захват" и "Суплес", судя по всему, были введены в виде захватов и бросков. Способность "Повар" является Финальным Ударом Кирби в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. В Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS и Wii U, Финальным Ударом Кирби является Супер-способность "Ультра Меч". В первой игре Super Smash Bros., Кирби занимает второе место из двенадцати в списке уровней, прямо над Капитаном Соколом, из-за его быстрой скорости рывках, отличного восстановления, маленького размера, и способности копировать движения остальных, делая его одним из лучших персонажей в игре. Однако это не повторилось в сиквеле, Super Smash Bros. Melee, где его сила была серьёзно уменьшена в данной игре; его скорость была уменьшена с выше среднего до ниже среднего, а его атаки были изменены и серьёзно ослаблены. Он теперь стоит на 26-м месте, последнее место для худшего персонажа в игре. В Super Smash Bros. Brawl, атаки Кирби были опять изменены, на сей раз к лучшему. Он теперь один из быстрейших персонажей, сохраняет свои отличные прыжки для восстановления и имеет отличный Финальный Удар. Он стоит на 20-м месте из 38 в списке уровней. Кирби появляется как наклейка три раза, используя свои дизайны из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror и Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby Rock .png|Форма камня Кирби Kirby 100t Nathan Miiverse.png|Форма гири Кирби Kirby Spike Ball Nathan Miiverse.png|Форма колючего шара Кирби Kirby Thwomp .png|Форма Твомпа Кирби Kirby Box Nathan Miiverse.png|Форма Мусорного Блока Кирби Роль в Subspace Emissary Кирби играет довольно важную роль в Subspace Emissary - режиме истории Super Smash Bros. Brawl. В начале, трофеи Марио и Кирби запускаются на арену, где они оживают и начинают бой. После битвы, победитель воскрешает побеждённого, и два бойца празднуют и радостно машут толпе, когда неожиданно, тёмные облака наполняют небо, и Алебарда появляется. Она разбрасывает множество маленьких тёмных сфер на стадион, которые соединяются и формируют несколько Примидов. Пич и Зельда, которые наблюдали за боем, обе пришли на помощь. После битвы, Древний Министр появляется и сбрасывает гигантскую Бомбу Подпространства на стадион. Два R.O.B.а появляются и заряжают бомбу, в то время как Древний Министр летит назад на отступающую Алебарду. В то время как Марио бежит, чтобы остановить бомбу, он, Кирби, Пич и Зельда слышат громкий звук позади них. Пушечное ядро попадает по Марио из облака дыма, и он вылетает из стадиона. В то время как Кирби видит, как Марио улетает за горизонт, две принцессы были пойманы в клетки Пити Пираньей. Кирби затем сражается против Пити, но он смог спасти только одну принцессу (решается игроком). Варио появляется сразу же, как только Кирби побеждает Пити, вооружённый гигантским ружьём под названием Тёмная Пушка, которую он использует, чтобы превратить принцессу, которую Кирби не спас, в трофей. Он затем сбегает с трофеем, и когда Кирби и оставшаяся принцесса начинают гоняться за ним, Кирби видит, что Бомба Подпространства скоро взорвётся. Когда она взрывается, они сбегают из Воздушного Стадиона на Варп Звезде. Когда они улетают, Алебарда сталкивается с ними, они падают с Варп Звезды и на Алебарду. Вскоре, Фокс в Арвинге сбит когтем Алебарды, заставив его потерпеть крушение на Алебарде. Он пролетает мимо Кирби и принцессы, сбив их с Алебарды. Позже, на земле, Кирби замечает что-то и бежит вслед, оставив принцессу позади. Её затем находит Боузер и превращает её в трофей своей Тёмной Пушкой, и тёмный клон Боузера копирует её трофейную форму. Тёмный клон принцессы пытается застрелить пару персонажей (Марио и Пита, если Кирби спас Пич, Линка и Йоши, если он спас Зельду) Тёмной Пушкой, но Линк (если Кирби спас Пич) или Пит (если Кирби спас Зельду) останавливают её, разрезав Тёмную Пушку пополам. Марио и Пит/Линк и Йоши затем сражаются с тёмной принцессой и побеждают её, превращая её в трофей, который рассеивается, и заметив гибель "своей принцессы", Марио атакует Линка (или Линк атакует Марио), но пара персонажей, победившая принцессу, побеждает. Марио и Пит/Линк и Йоши, теперь в форме трофеев, захвачены рукой грузового перевозчика, управляемого Королём Дидиди (который украл перевозчик у Варио), который также перевозит Зельду/Пич, Луиджи и Несса в форме трофеев. Но тут, Кирби появляется сзади и использует Финальный Резак, чтобы отрубить руку, и воскрешает Марио и Пита/Линка и Йоши. Когда Дидиди пытается сбежать, Пит/Линк запускают стрелу в его грузовой перевозчик и все пятеро гонятся за Дидиди, чтобы спасти своих друзей. В конце концов, они находят пещеру, в которой Дидиди припарковал свой перевозчик, и после пробития, они находят укрытие Дидиди. Исследовав укрытие, которое уже захвачено Боузером, они видят дыру в стене и решили зайти в неё. Затем они находят Боузера на скале, который сбегает на Алебарду после уклонения от атак Марио и Пита. Однако после схватки, Кирби находит таинственный значок, упавший с трофея Пич/Зельды. Чуть позже после этого, Кирби и остальные находят Древнего Министра в пустыне. Несмотря на их лучшие попытки противостоять ему и его R.O.B.ам, бомба все равно взрывается, и они чудом избегают взрыва. Кирби улетает на Варп Звезде, а Линк и Пит цепляются за её стороны. Кирби и остальные затем помогают Марту, Айку, Лукасу, Альпинистам и Тренеру Покемонов в битве с солдатами Армии Подпространства, которые столкнулись с ними на горе. После победы над ними, Летун Сокола и Алебарда (теперь под контролем Мета Рыцаря) приземляются на горе, персонажи внутри кораблей присоединяются к Кирби и остальным. Боевой Корабль Подпространства, возглавляемый Боузером и Ганондорфом, появляется из Подпространства, и выстреливает луч Подпространства на расстояние. Алебарда появляется, со всеми героями на борту, но Боевой Корабль Подпространства быстро уничтожает его. К счастью, герои продолжают приближаться к Боевому Кораблю Подпространства на Арвинге, Летуне Сокола, корабле Самус и корабле Хокотейта. Кирби затем появляется на Драгуне и прорубается через Боевой Корабль Подпространства, уничтожая его. Ганондорф и Боузер отступают в Подпространство, и Кирби и остальные следуют за ними. Когда они встречают Табуу, который превратил Ганондорфа в трофей (который в свою очередь до этого превратил Боузера в трофей) и победил Мастера Руку, он выпускает атаку, которая превращает всех, включая Кирби, в трофей. Однако Кирби "был воскрешён голодом". Значок Дидиди, который он съел, найдя его раньше, был предназначен для того, чтобы воскресить персонажа через определённый промежуток времени. Отправившись через Подпространство один и воскресив некоторых бойцов по пути, Кирби находит трофей Ганондорфа. Перед тем, как он может что-либо сделать, Боузер появляется и нападает на трофей Ганондорфа в знак мести за то, что тот превратил его в трофей раньше, перед тем как выбросить его и ударив ногой. Король Дидиди затем прибегает к Кирби и обнимает его. Дидиди указывает на Табуу и тащит с собой Кирби, чтобы противостоять ему. Кирби затем помогает остальным победить Табуу и спасти мир от подпространства. Кирби имеет одну из важнейших ролей в Subspace Emissary, поскольку он воскрешает всех после того, как они были побеждены Табуу в Подпространстве. Он также является самым используемым персонажем в истории, предположительно чтобы отдать долг почтения Масахиро Сакураи, создателю Кирби и серии игр Super Smash Bros. Атаки Особые атаки Прочие способности * Кирби может убрать любую скопированную у противника способность, используя насмешку. Звезда способности формируется, но быстро исчезает. * Некоторые из обычных атак Кирби (а именно Вулканический Удар, Пинок с вращением и Оглушительный Удар) основаны на способности "Боец". * Рывковая атака Кирби в Super Smash Bros. Melee основана на способности "Горение" и атаки огненным шаром из способности "Огонь". В играх после Super Smash Bros. Melee, он использует Спин-брейк из способности "Йо-йо". * Броски Кирби основаны на атаках из способностей "Захват", "Суплес" и "Ниндзя". * Кирби вступает в битву, крушась на Варп Звезде в бой, подобно тому, как он перемещается, когда начинается новая игра в Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, или когда он переходит в новую часть уровня с помощью Варп Звезды. Финальный Удар В Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Основная статья: Повар Его Финальный Удар в Super Smash Bros. Brawl - это способность "Повар". Он работает точно так же, как и в серии игр Kirby. Кирби надевает поварской колпак и начинает "звенеть" сковородой. Враги и предметы, охваченные радиусом действия (а также любые покемоны или персонажи из вспомогательных трофеев), затягиваются в кастрюлю и приготавливаются. После добавления специй в кастрюлю, противники выбрасываются вверх из кастрюли вместе с выскакивающими случайными предметами. В Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS и Wii U :Основная статья: Ультра Меч Его Финальный Удар в Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS и Wii U - это "Ультра Меч". Он захватывает противника(ов) и выпускает ряд атак на них, в то время как они неспособны двигаться. Кирби надевает колпак способности "Ультра Меч" при активации Финального Удара и очень быстро атакует своих противников Ультра Мечом, перед тем как он вырастает в размерах и Кирби наносит решающий удар. Однако он наносит столько же урона, сколько и способность "Повар", то есть 40%. Кодеки Снейка Как и у всех остальных персонажей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, если за Снейка на арене Shadow Moses Island использовать секретное позирование в присутствии Кирби, начнётся Кодек Снейка. :Отакон: Снейк! Берегись! :Снейк: Чего? Этой розовой зефирки? :Отакон: Это Кирби, также известный как "Кирби из Страны Снов". Он из другой планеты -- иными словами, пришелец. У него мощный желудок, который позволяет ему проглотить и переварить всё. И у него есть "Копируемая Способность", которая позволяет ему подражать противникам, красть их приёмы, и использовать их против них самих. Более того, он может летать по всей арене, так что если он до тебя доберётся, тебе будет некуда бежать. :Снейк: ...А? Да, понял. Буду внимателен. Руководство Палютены На замену Кодекам Снейка приходит Руководство Палютены в Super Smash Bros. для Wii U. Если за Пита на арене Palutena's Temple использовать секретное позирование в присутствии Кирби, начнётся Руководство Палютены. :Пит: Всегда просто узнать Кирби в толпе. :Вириди: Оооо! Он такой мягкий и милый! :Палютена: Да, но он грозный противник. :Пит: У него есть все виды атак и он идеально восстанавливает силы! У него есть хоть КАКИЕ-НИБУДЬ слабости? :Вириди: Именно то, что ты можешь ожидать: его вес. Или, если точнее, его отсутствие веса. :Пит: Значит его будет несложно отправить в полёт, да? :Палютена: Верно. Вопрос в том, как тебе это сделать. :Вириди: О, это лёгкая часть. Просто продолжай бить его. И тогда мы увидим, кто сильнее: этот маленький пушистик... или Кирби! Связанные цитаты Интересные факты *Оригинальное имя Кирби - "Попопо". Название Островов Попопо в Kirby Mass Attack является отсылкой к этому факту. *В североамериканской рекламе Kirby's Dream Land было показано, что у Кирби были пучок волос и зубы, что не является верным, так как у Кирби нет ни волос, ни зубов. *В серии игр Super Smash Bros., большинство атак и способностей Джиглипаффа основаны на тех, что у Кирби. *Хотя он обычно ни с кем не имеет отношений, Кирби был показан имеющим романтические отношения с Риббон в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, где она целует Кирби в щёку в хорошей концовке. После этого очарованный Кирби кружится от счастья, теряет равновесие, и падает со ступеней. Официальная манга показывает, что ЧуЧу влюблена в Кирби, однако данное содержание неканонично для игр. *Кирби появляется в Star Pics в AR Games в виде карты, упакованной с картой блока с вопросительным знаком и картами других персонажей. Если приложение AR Games использовано и в Star Pics камера Nintendo 3DS заметит эту карту, то Кирби выскочит из карты. Нормальная поза изображена на карте, но позы могут быть изменены на Кирби рисующего себя, летающего на Варп Звезде, Кирби со способностью "Зонтик", и, в конце концов, бегущего Кирби. *Кирби появляется в виде камео в игре Earthbound как курсор для меню режима отладки при запуске. *Кирби появляется в виде камео как разблокируемая шапка в игре StreetPass Mii Plaza для Nintendo 3DS. *Одна из альтернативных цветовых схем Кирби в Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS напоминает Мета Рыцаря без маски. *В Super Smash Bros. и Super Smash Bros. Melee, зелёная цветовая схема Кирби имела зелёные ноги, но в последующих играх она имеет оранжевые. Это потому что зелёная цветовая схема не была основана ни на каком персонаже или цвете копируемой способности. Зелёный Кирби как персонаж впервые появился в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land в 2002 году, на год после того, как вышла Super Smash Bros. Melee. Цветовая схема была изменена, чтобы показывать Зелёного Кирби, начиная с Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *В игре Kirby: Planet Robobot, Сьюзи дважды называет Кирби "розовеньким" (англ. Pinky). До этого клички у Кирби были только в аниме. *Во втором эпизоде Nintendo Power Podcast, ведущий Крис Слейт, со-ведущая Nintendo Minute Криста Ян, и старший директор локализации Nintendo of America Нейт Билдорфф получили вопрос о том, какой Кирби на ощупь. Ян ответила, что она считает, что он на ощупь как "тёплый антистрессовый мячик". Билдорфф ответил, что он "хочет верить", что Кирби на ощупь как велюровая ткань. Слейт заявил, что он однажды съел кейк-поп в виде Кирби, и теперь верит, что Кирби "как кейк-поп и на ощупь, и на вкус". *Конечная Бездна, предположительно, имеет к нему отношение, т. к. его голос является замедленной версией голоса Кирби, а его ядро часто формирует лицо Кирби. Официальные изображения Earlykirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby Standing.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby Waving.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby Flying.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Walking)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Hovering)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Ducking)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Inhaling)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Spiting-Out a Star)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (After Inhaling)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Shooting Air)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Jumping)).png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5054.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_9.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_3.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_8.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_6.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_4.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_10.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_7.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_5.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_12.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_11.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirby_geting_Rid_of_his_Copy_Ability.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5057.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5049.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5061.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5058.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' IMG_5059.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Chara_yumenoizumi.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' K9j_ca.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Dream_course_kirby.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KirbyAndKeeby.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Kidkirby1.jpg|''Kid Kirby'' (отменённая игра) Kirby_24.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' IMG_5051.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' IMG_5047.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB-Kirby.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB-Kirby2.jpg|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Kirby_Artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Kirby_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Kirby_3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Kirby_4.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSST_kirby_artwork_cropped.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_7.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_8.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_9.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_10.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_11.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_12.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_13.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_14.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_15.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_16.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_17.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_18.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_19.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_20.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3RickKirbyWave.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Kirby_artwork_comic.png|Комикс Kirby's Dream Land 3 KDL3_Kirby_artwork_comic_2.png|Комикс Kirby's Dream Land 3 SSB_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSB_Kirby_2.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' K64_Kirby.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Kirby_64_picture.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Swim.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Slide3.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Kirby_12.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_6.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_7.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_8.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_9.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_10.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_11.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT_Kirby_artwork_12.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SSBM_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' KNiD_Kirbywalk.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirby3.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDJump.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDGoggles.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDFly.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDFall.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDDuck.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDDash.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDCrouch.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDBubbles.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDWave.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDSwim.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDPuff.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDMouthfull.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbytop.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbyside.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbyladder.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirbydoor.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNIDKirby.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbyanime3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_10.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirbyanime1.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirbyanime2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirbyanime4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Koiby_anime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirbyanime5.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_sit.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_sit2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_inhaling_anime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Big_Bad_Kirby_anime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirbywalk.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirbyrun.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KirbyKATM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirbycolors.png|Розовый, жёлтый, красный и зелёный Кирби из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC_Kirby_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Smiling_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_7.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_artwork_8.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_sad_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Kirby_Minecart_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Kirbysqsq.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Kirby3.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Kirby.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Kirby4.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Kirby_back.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Dashes.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Jumps.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Floats.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Fires_Air_Puffs.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Enters_a_Doorway.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Swims.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Squirts_Water.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Climbs_a_Ladder.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Slides.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Inhales.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_With_a_Full_Mouth.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Super_Inhales.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Exhales_to_Attack.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Swallows.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Holding_a_Large_Treasure_Chest.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSS_Kirby_and_Treasure_Chest_1.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby_Riding_a_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Kirby_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU-kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KirbyKSSUwalk.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_running_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_run2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_Float.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_Crouch.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_Guard2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_slidekicking_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_Jump_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Drop_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Air_Gun_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Star_Spit_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_on_ladder_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_and_Door_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Kirby_Crouching_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Underwater_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Water_Gun_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Kirby_walk.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Crouch.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Kirby_jump.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Kirby_whip.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Whip.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Kirby2.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Throw.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Ladder.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Yarn_Kirby_Artwork.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KirbyMassAttack4.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbyMassAttack2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby6.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby7.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby8.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby9.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby10.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby11.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby12.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KirbiesMassAttack2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby_pyramid_transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Kirby5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KWii_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_hi.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_hi2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_Kirby_Hi3.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_Kirby_Jump.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby_RtDL_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_KirbyCrouch.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Kirby_walk.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_Inhale.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_Kirby_Swim2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_Kirby_Swim.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_KirbyFloat.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_Float2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirbeh.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL_KirbyWarpstar.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_sit_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Kirby_artwork_swimming.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' K20AC_Kirby1.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' K20AC_Kirby2.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' K20AC_Kirby3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' K20AC_Kirby4.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' K20AC_Kirby5.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' K20AC_Kirby6.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Kirby_with_arm_or_hand_up.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KDCol_Kirby_render.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Kirby_squished.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Kirby_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Kirby_artwork_menu_2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Kirby_(Dedede's_Drum_Dash_Deluxe).png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Kirby_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS и Wii U'' SSB4Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS и Wii U'' Kirby_(Play_Nintendo).png|''Play Nintendo'' Play_Kirby_Artwork_2_transparent.png|''Play Nintendo'' Kirby_on_Warpstar.png|''Play Nintendo'' Qbby_Kirby_artwork.png|''Play Nintendo'' Play_Nintendo_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Play Nintendo'' Warpstar.png|''Play Nintendo'' Play_Nintendo_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Play Nintendo'' Play_Nintendo_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Play Nintendo'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork_missed.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_amiibo_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_amiibo_Dedede_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_amiibo_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Kirby.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Kirby_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cute_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Sticker_1.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_6.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_12.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_18.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_22.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_25.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_26.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_29.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_40.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_51.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_83.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_93.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_95.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_96.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_98.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_129.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_132.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_144.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_150.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_163.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_171.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_173.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_177.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_185.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_196.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) Kirby59.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (amiibo) KC_Kirby.png|''Kirby Café'' Kirby_cafe_pagetop.png|''Kirby Café'' K25_Kirby_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Kirby_artwork_neutral.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Kirby_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Kirby_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Kirby_artwork_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Kirby_artwork_4.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Kirby_artwork_5.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Anniversary_Icon.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Balloon.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Anniversary_Orchestra_Conductor_Kirby_Artwork.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra_Kirby_2.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Pupupu_Train_logo.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Pupupu_Train_Kirby.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Kirby_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Kirby_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Kirby_artwork_3.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train PPPTrain_Wadosk_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train KPortal_Kirby_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Portal KPort_Kirby_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Portal TKCD_Kirbylor_artwork.png|Изображение в честь 1-летней годовщины Team Kirby Clash Deluxe BlowoutBlast_BigKirby.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Inhale_artwork.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Blaster_Bullet_artwork.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Blaster_Bullet_artwork.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Kirby-sweets-party02.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' BV_Kirby_artwork.png|''Bon Voyage'' BV_Kirby_artwork_2.png|''Bon Voyage'' BV_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Bon Voyage'' KSA_Kirby_Artwork_higher_quality.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_artwork_3.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_artwork_4.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Kirby_2_(Kirby_Star_Allies).png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_artwork_5.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_artwork_6.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_artwork_7.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSU_Kirby_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Иконки KSA_Kirby_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Галерея DL Blopper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Kirby_screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' PL_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The_'Course_Kirby.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' DL2_Kirby.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kbb_1-preborderline.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR_Kirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSTST_Lotsa_Blocks.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' SSB_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' 64_Kirby.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Kirby64.png|Внутриигровая модель из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards 64kirby.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (цветовые палитры) SSBM_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Trophy16.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) Trophy17.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) Trophy18.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) Kirby06.jpg|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2'' (отменённая игра) Screenshot_(92.1).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirby_Nin_Avatar.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' AM_Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC_Kirby.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Kirby_Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (отменённая игра) Screenshot_(91.1).png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY_Waddle_Dee_shot.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' A_Buncha_Kirbys.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Screen-6.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS'' SSB4Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. для Wii U'' Daily.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. для Wii U'' KatRC_The_Adventure_Begins_2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Colorless_Kirby_and_BWD.jpg|Весь цвет Кирби был высосан. SMM_Kirby.jpg|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) KPR_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Springy_Note.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Quest_Board.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBlBl_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBR_Sword_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Kirby_Holding_Heart.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Kirby_Meets_Dippin_Dots_25th_Anniversary_Artwork.png|''Kirby Meets Dippin Dots'' Спрайты и модели KirbyKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Kirby_Quick_Draw_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) Kirby_(Pinball_Land).png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KK_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kid Kirby'' (отменённая игра) KAv_Kirby_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KAv_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' (катсцены) KDL2_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kirby_(Dream_Land_2).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) EB_Kirby_sprite.png|''Earthbound'' (курсор ROM) KBB_Kirby_sprite_2.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) KTB_Kirby_sprites.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KSS_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Kirby_Samurai_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) KStSt_Kirby_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' SSB_Kirby_model.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' Kirby_64_model_4913.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KF_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Family'' (отменённая игра) Kirby_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) Melee_Kirby_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) KirbyK&tAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL_Kirby_sprite_Quick_Draw.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) KatAM_Crackity_Hack_Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KCC_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB_Kirby_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) SSBB_Kirby_sticker_2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Kirby_trophy_3364.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) KirbySuperStarUltra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirbymassiveattack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL_Kirby_Model_1.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Smash_4_Kirby_97219.png|''Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS'' Fig_20_kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. для Wii U'' (трофей) KatRC_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Kirby_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' SMM_Kirby_sprite.png|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) KSA_Kirby_Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Kirby_Ultimate_choice_sprite.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (The Ultimate Choice) de:Kirby en:Kirby es:Kirby fr:Kirby it:Kirby ja:カービィ nl:Kirby pl:Kirby pt-br:Kirby zh:卡比 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Кирби (существа) Категория:Главные герои